


The Secretary Series

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Aime is tired.Aime is done.What the hell is up with her boss?/Seto Kaiba's Secretary trying to work through what Yami and him do to her.Or rather, each other. In earshot./*This miniseries is part of the Lying To Myself universe and as such, might not make as much sense without first reading that.*-takes place after chapter nine-





	1. Aime- part one

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter of the miniseries takes place between chapter 9 and chapter 10 of Lying To Myself.
> 
> It could be read alone but it might not make as much sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

**1st January**

**20:37**

 

Dear Diary. 

 

This is a weird new year’s resolution and I don’t know, if I really should do it. But it was recommended to me. And what do I have to lose, right? 

So I’m sitting here, at my desk, talking to a book. I feel strange, but I’ll give you a try.

 

Today was weird. 

And I don’t mean weird as in extremely exhausting like most days. 

I mean weird… as in… what happened to Mister Kaiba? 

 

I don’t even know if I’m allowed to tell you this. 

He’ll probably kill me, if he ever finds out I’m spilling this… 

But at least I’m not talking to a real person. Right? 

 

And keeping this to myself, I’d probably die, honestly. 

He was behaving so strange. 

 

And trust me, strange is an adjective I describe him happily with even on a good day. But today? And recently? 

 

Never in my life have I seen him being sloppy with his work. 

His relationships? Yes. His health? Yes. His work? Never. 

 

But the last days, I felt like he wasn’t really here. 

He seemed to space out quite often, sometimes staring into nothing for minutes. THE Seto Kaiba. 

 

Oh my god, is he going to kill me because I mentioned his first name? 

But I had to make sure you know it’s not Mokuba, right? 

 

Apparently he had spent new year’s in the corporation. 

How sad is this? Is there no one he could spend time with? 

Mokuba was with him from what I heard. But he’s so alone, nonetheless. 

 

The younger Kaiba has friends. He meets with them regularly. He makes time in his schedule and everything. But his older brother? There has never been anyone. 

 

He must be sad. I can’t believe a life full of work but lacking any affection is worth living. And now, he seems to be slipping even workwise. 

Maybe he is ill. But he’d never accept help. 

 

So whatever it is, I hope it will get better soon. 

Aime

 

**2nd January**

**18:40**

 

Dear Diary.

 

What the fuck? 

Am I allowed to say this in here? 

Hell, why shouldn’t I, you are only a book, right? 

 

Today, I went into Mister Kaiba's office, to bring him his post. 

Luckily, he was working, so apparently, he is still doing that from time to time. 

 

No. That’s not fair. The young man is working himself crazy. 

He works so much that I’m shocked to see him relax. How sad is this? 

 

Anyway, I brought him his post and left without saying anything, just like most days. He hates to be disturbed. Maybe he himself is disturbed enough, hihi. Ok no, sorry. That was not fair, either. 

 

So, I thought, that’s it. Like most days. But some minutes later, he poked his head out of the door, calling me. Enthusiastically. 

I don’t remember him ever being enthusiastic. But today he was. That was the first red flag. 

 

I looked up from my computer, looking at him, trying to hide my shock about his tone, and addressed him politely, wondering what had made him so excited. 

 

Can you believe what he asked? DIARY, CAN YOU BELIEVE?? 

He wanted to know, if he had any appointments after 5PM. 

Okay, honestly, that in itself isn’t so strange I guess. But AFTER, oh my god.

 

When I told him that there actually was a meeting after 5 PM, which, by the way should be illegal so early in the new year, he just cut across me. 

That in itself is of course no new behaviour for him as well. 

Rude? Yes. But new? No. His rudeness is his signature move, after all.  

 

But I’m losing track. So… When I told him there is a meeting and he cut across me, he gave me one of his “grumpy edgy teenager-I don’t cares”.  

Honestly though, I’ve heard them a lot when I wanted to know what he wants to eat or which potted plants he’d prefer for his room. But never when meetings were concerned. 

Most of the time, he was too professional and stuck up for his own good. 

 

BUT NOT TODAY, DIARY! 

 

Okay so he gave me his “I don’t care” I told you about. And THEN he ordered me to rearrange it! Just like that! He said he’d leave at 5, so I should reschedule it. WHAT THE HELL? 

 

What had gotten into him? 

I have consciously seen him leave work early once, and that was for something about Mokuba’s school. 

 

But today? 

He just blurted out that absolute shocker of a statement and slammed the door. I’m still flabbergast. 

Whatever had been in the post, I hope it was good news. 

 

Knowing Mister Kaiba though, which good news could he possibly get? 

So I just hope, whatever happened is not too bad. 

Aime

 

**3rd January**

**21:46**

 

Dear Diary. 

 

I sorely regret to have used the words WHAT THE FUCK so freely yesterday, because I didn’t know what was ahead of me. 

 

After Mister Kaiba left for his 5 PM appointment yesterday, I’ve been worried. But apparently, whatever it was, it’s even bigger than I had guessed. 

 

Because I received a text from Mister Kaiba at 1 AM. 

That in itself isn’t weird, he likes to work the night away and texts me instructions for the next day. 

 

But this text? 

It was different. 

Really different. 

 

He wanted me to find him a cook. A personal cook, to prepare healthy meals for him and Mokuba. 

 

I mean… 

I’m glad. 

 

The young men needs someone to take care of his health, because he obviously doesn't.. But that was new. Is he doing that for Mokuba? 

Whatever is the reason, I hope it will work out. 

 

But that wasn’t the strangest thing. 

He sent another text a few minutes later, even more confusing than the first one! 

 

“Reschedule everything after noon. I will leave work before lunch.”

 

That was it. 

He just… Didn’t even ask. 

He didn’t want to know, what was there. Or if it could be rescheduled without pissing people off. He just decided it. 

 

When I woke up this morning, I nearly had a heart attack. 

I shot a colleague the task to find an excellent cook, spending my whole morning rescheduling Mister Kaiba’s appointments. 

 

I don’t know, how. But I managed to not create too much distress with the other businessmen. 

After I spent an hour of my already packed day rescheduling everything,

another extremely weird thing happened. 

 

Mister Kaiba was late. 

It wasn’t much, only a few minutes, and he still had a good amount of time left until he needed to start the conference, so no one despite you and me will ever know. 

 

But I know. 

And I wonder, what had gotten into him. 

Even Mokuba seemed to be distressed. He hurried after his big brother, somehow shocked into silence. 

 

Was it, because he was ashamed for being late? 

 

I don’t know, diary. 

I don’t know anything anymore. 

 

When I told him I’d found suitable candidates as a chef, he thanked me. 

Can you believe? Seto Kaiba, saying “Thank you.” to anyone, like a real human person? Because I can’t. And I worked with him for years. 

 

Whatever is going on in his life recently seems to be affecting him greatly. I hope, it’s for the better. At least, he looked somewhat refreshed today, maybe for the first time in years.

Aime. 

 

**4th January**

**23:10**

 

Dear Diary.

 

Is it concerning, that most of my journal entries revolve around work? Because I feel like I talk about it A LOT. 

 

Although that’s kind of logical, isn’t it? 

Concerning the fact that I practically live there… 

And that there is a lot going on right now. 

 

Because, you know, most of the weeks last year were boring. 

I can’t even say it was the routine that tired me, because there was not much of a routine at all. 

 

I guess that’s what happens when you work as the secretary of a CEO from a billion dollar company. There just is no regular pattern. 

I mean… There are always meetings. And reports. And files and letters and documents and tables OH MY GOD ALL THE TABLES. 

 

But you can’t really get used to them, I think. 

You know, they will appear, just like all the other problems will, but you don’t know  _ what _ will happen. 

 

Like last week, when one of the IT-techs shut down parts of the intranet because his chair had gotten caught in a cable yanking it out and shutting down big parts of the servers. 

 

Or the week before, when one of the trainers had planned to put his courses into the time tables of some workers and accidentally marked his 10-person course as an obligatory schooling for around 1000 people. 

 

Or the week before that, when the financial department accidentally released a report with a number error that had cost the company hundreds of thousands of dollars on the international stock market before they realised their mistake. 

It’s like you  _ know _ something will happen, but you don’t know who’s the damn idiot this time. Although I have a good guess on who might be the next one to fuck up. 

And I can’t believe, dear diary, that I’m talking about him again… 

But I’m speaking about the man himself. 

Yesterday's meetings were… an adventure to put it friendly. 

 

Only today I had the chance to talk with Mokuba, who told me about his brother and that he had almost screwed up the day’s first meeting. Kaiba had told his brother to prepare, so he still knows what he’s doing to an extent, but he seems to be just slightly… off. All the time. 

 

Today, he was on time, and he seemed to be a bit more focused. 

I’ve seen him carry around a lot of water bottles and fruit, but I’m suspicious as to if he actually eats them. Caring for his health has never been his thing. 

 

But then again, his thing was to work himself half dead and be mentally present no matter what time of the day and only the lord knows what he had to take or do to himself to keep this up. So maybe, actually going home on time and eating and drinking like a person was suddenly his thing. 

 

I’ll have to ask him about it, because if he wants to rearrange his life, I should know, as his secretary, right? 

 

As far as I know, there is no one else looking out for him. 

Aime. 

 


	2. Aime - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 10.

**9th February**

**22:56**

 

Dear Diary.

 

To exactly no one’s surprise, things at Kaiba Corp. are getting even more confusing.You are a book, so you can’t forget, what I told you over the course of the last few weeks, but I’m happy I got you, so I can remind myself.

 

I need this.

 

I need to be able to turn the pages and read with my own two eyes, what weird shit my boss does on a regular basis.

 

I can’t believe it’s been more than a month since he started to act all strange.

 

Coming in to work at the times he is supposed to, not an hour early. Leaving work only one or two hours after the regular employees, not five to six.

 

No idea what got into him. Maybe he found some religious awakening? Whatever it is, there are no take away containers in his trash anymore.

(NOT THAT I’D SEARCH HIS TRASH OMG)

But… He never brought food. And he never cared.  

 

Now, he has fresh water and fruit and salad on his desk almost all the time. Is he doing one of those health trend diets?

But he can’t really lose more weight, can he?

 

He’s skin and bones.

Although, lately, he seemed to look… better.

And no, diary. Don’t think for a second I’m fawning over this almost teenager!

 

But his face looks… rounder. In a healthy way. His eyes aren’t as sunken in. His demeanor isn’t as hateful as it used to be.

If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say…

Nope.

 

No it’s so absurd I can’t even tell you. I feel ridiculous.  
And I’m rambling again. Got no time for that, have to prepare for tomorrow.

Aime

 

 

**17th February**

**15:30**

 

Dear Diary.

 

I know, my leather clad friend, I told you, stuff is getting weird a LOT in the last few weeks.

 

But guess what. It got weirder.

 

Do you see the time stamp?

This is real. It’s 3:30 PM.

 

And I’m home. Writing this journal entry.

You wanna know why?

 

BECAUSE I DO.

 

WHY AM I HOME? WHAT’S GOING ON?

 

Yesterday has been one of those days the older Kaiba brother rushed into work, all happy, beaming like a street lamp in a dark alleyway.

 

Which, frankly, in itself is a creepy enough sight.

 

It was one of those days when he left “early”, not taking any appointments after 3 PM. I don’t know what he does with those free afternoons, but he protects them with his life.

 

I accidentally dragged a meeting around in his planner, and within 20 seconds, I got an angry text to reschedule. Later, I heard Mokuba offer to go through the upcoming game development contract at this time, and I swear to god. Seto Kaiba gave him “the look”.

 

Normally, it is reserved for those stupid enough to propose changes in his flawless designs or other grand missteps. I swear to god I’ve never seen him look at his brother like that.

 

But this appointment?

 

Whatever it was. It was important.

 

And apparently, it went really really well. Because today, he walked into work looking like a peacock. That happens after most of those appointments, to be honest.  

 

When I asked him, if I could get off of work early, I meant around 5 PM.

Because I have to take my father to the doctor, one of the regular visits.

 

You know what he said?

“Aime, you are doing great work. You deserve a full afternoon off. Please feel free to leave after lunch, I’ll manage. See you tomorrow, have a nice day and hopefully, your father will be fine.”

 

I was sure he’d lay me off. I was CONVINCED, this was sarcastic.

But when I walked into his office to bring him his lunch, he _smiled_ at me, and told me I could go for today.

Seto Kaiba gave praise. Seto Kaiba said please. Seto Kaiba allowed a request without any obvious ulterior motives. Seto Kaiba was pleasant. Seto Kaiba wished my father to be fine.

_Seto Kaiba smiled._

 

I’m not complaining, dear diary, but honestly…

WHAT THE FUCK?

Aime

 

**3rd March**

**22:38**

 

Dear Diary.

 

This journal entry is about my work. Again. Ain’t I an interesting person?

I’m going to tell you more about the wondrous behavioral adventures of the older Kaiba brother.

 

I like to think about myself as a scientist watching an obvious alien to slowly adapt to human society. Today, he had one of those weird moments, when his other-world logic peeped through. 

 

When he arrived at work, a bit early, he went straight to his office.

That isn’t uncommon in itself.

 

But at some point, the lock clicked.

He had locked himself in.

 

WHY?

 

No one would dare to walk straight into his office.

I’m the only person who could do that, and even I will always wait for an answer on my knock. And…

 

OH MY GOD MOKUBA COULD.

This…

 

I have to rethink this entry.

I wanted to tell you about the weirdness of the queen bee locking herself in her own cage of golden honey, but…

 

Why would she… I mean, he, do that?

Because he was scared of his brother walking in?

 

I just…

I might have found a very _human_ explanation for the behaviour that put me off seconds ago.

 

Because the lock clicking was combine with a lot of rustling.

Rustling that sounded like clothes, and…

… and I just realised I don’t really want to think why that would be there, behind a locked door, combined with quite heavy breathing.

 

I mean honestly… His physical build has changed so much in the last weeks, that I thought he might do a workout.

 

But thinking about it now…

I’m not so sure anymore.

 

Oh my god.  
Save me.

Aime

 

**12th April**

**21:15**

 

Dear Diary.

 

Remember when I told you, that the mood of my boss had increased dramatically over the last few months?

 

Well, today wasn’t one of those lucky days.

 

He was… enraged, to say the least. And it got worse with every passing hour. I watched him text a lot, almost every break, and when he wasn’t texting, he kept checking his phone feveredly.

 

I don’t know WHO made him that angry, but I pity this person above everyone else.

 

Diary, I’m not a religious person, but maybe I should pray for them.

Because his gaze screamed bloody murder, when I left.

 

At this point, he had been aimlessly opening and closing a chat again and again, not even pretending to listen to his advisors anymore.

 

Whoever the poor soul is that enraged him and dared to ghost him afterwards, they might be already dead.

 

Maybe. Just maybe.

It was a girlfriend?

 

I can’t really think of another explanation.

But it would make sense.

 

His healthier lifestyle. The sport.

Him being pleasant and dare I say kind.

The text messages.

And the fact his door had been locked.

Repeatedly.

 

I don’t know what she did.

But maybe I’ll know from the media tomorrow, when they find a pretty, lifeless woman.

Aime

 

**14th April**

**22:56**

 

Dear Diary.

 

Can you die of exhaustion at another person’s place?

Because I have seen Mister Kaiba today.

 

And oh boy.

 

He had been riled up yesterday, grumpy and a lot like his old-year self, until he suddenly told me to cancel his evening plans in the afternoon.

 

For a minute, I had dared to hope that things might have cleared up a bit. Maybe, he would be talking to his girlfriend?

 

And I don’t know. Maybe he did.

But whatever happened at this discussion… Seemed to have broken him.

 

Normally, he wouldn’t leave the house looking anything less than perfect, but today…

 

His face was puffy and a little red like he had  been crying some time ago, his clothes looked disheveled and thrown on without care, and his eyes…

 

I’ve never seen them so unfocused, so empty of fire before.

He seemed to get better over the day, but he never reached a point where I would have suggested that he showed his face to the public like that.

 

Most of the time, he hid in his office. Mokuba handled most of the conferences, and not many questions were asked. Those who were dumb enough to demand anything would be advised to his office and run upon seeing him open the door.

 

An angry Kaiba was terrifying to deal with, but today, he looked heartbroken, and somehow, that was worse.

Aime

 

**24th April**

**20:39**

 

Dear Diary.

 

Remember how I mentioned some days ago, that Mister Kaiba looked heartbroken?

Well, whatever happened, he must have made up with his girlfriend.

 

His mood in the morning was an interesting mixture of flushed and excited. Over the day, it improved considerably. He texted a lot and seemed happy about it.

 

He even payed attention to the meetings most of the time, instead of just sitting there looking sorry for himself like he did some days ago. Wow.

 

Do you know, why I’m sure that it was his girlfriend, that improved his mood so significantly?

 

The lock.

 

He locked his door again.

And I mean. I know, it’s kinda weird and probably highly inappropriate, but honestly, if it grants all of us with a calm and peaceful day… He isn’t really hurting anyone with it.

 

He pays me well and treats me nicely.  
So I’m just going to accept his behaviour and try to help him by sending people away before they can rattle the door when he’s alone.

 

He’s hard working, and at the end of the day, he is a nice person.

Give him a break.

Aime

 

**1st May**

**22:31**

 

Dear Diary.

 

I might have made a wrong deduction.

Took me long enough.

 

Seto Kaiba. Isn’t dating. A woman.

I know.

 

I know it sounds crazy.

But… If you combine all the hints…

It’s highly possible.

 

Listen:

  * He isn’t talking about his relationship publicly. And Seto Kaiba has never been a man of small gestures.
  * Mokuba doesn’t know about it. I don’t think any woman would ever be important enough to hide her from his partner and best friend. But… if it’s not a woman? Possible.
  * I’ve never heard him express interest in any female being. Granted, I never heard him express interest in ANY person, but maybe I’ve been looking for the wrong clues the whole time.
  * Okay this might be the most convincing of all the points: I’ve seen him do the gay waddle today. Multiple times. Like, you know? For the untrained eye, his stiff and careful movements could have been the consequence of sore muscles or something. But diary. My brother is gay. And I’ve lived with him. I know, what this way of walking means. Seto Kaiba has a boyfriend. Fight me.



Aime

 

**5th May**

**23:04**

 

Dear Diary.

 

I feel like the first rays of sunshine on a long day.

Like the rustling of leaves in a warm autumn breeze.

Like the crisp air foreshadowing new snow on a winter evening.

 

I was right.

 

Seto Kaiba is dating a man and NO ONE can convince me otherwise.

 

We will leave for a conference in another city in a few day.

Guess what he made me book.

 

Another room, luxurious and spacious, for a person I have never met before. Yami Mutou.

 

Seto Kaiba, the man himself, would bring a partner.

A business partner, as it was stated in everything official.

But honestly? Why did Mister Kaiba pay for his suite then? And such a treat of a suite? Why would I book an all around care package for him if he was just a mere acquaintance?

 

Something is going on between the two men, I can sense it.

During the conference, I’ll keep an eye on them.

 

Seto Kaiba.

I know your secret.

Your _secretary,_ Aime

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us a review and tell us what you think, what you want to see, what you want to know more about.  
> You can find us on Tumblr: Ajenomi
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...  
> We hope you enjoyed the second introduction of Aime, who will hae to deal with a lot of shit in the near future :D   
> This is tagged as Yami/Kaiba, even though there's no Yami in here YET, because Aime will accompany us for a while.   
> Stay tuned for more desperation! 
> 
> Please leave us a review and tell us what you think, what you want to see, what you want to know more about.  
> You can find us on Tumblr: Ajenomi
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
